a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detection methods, and in particular, to detection methods for chemical separation processes such as gel electrophoresis and thin layer chromatography.
b. Problems in the Art
A variety of chemical separation processes are well-known within the art. These processes are utilized to determine the identity and in some cases the amount of various constituent components of mixtures.
Many chemical separation processes have been known for years and have been refined to produce very good separation results. For example, gel electrophoresis and thin layer chromatography achieve valuable separation results for eligible mixtures and components. The separation information for these types of processes is contained in basically a two-dimensional image.
However, significant problems still remain with respect to detection and quantification of the separation results. For example, in gel electrophoresis, the ability to detect the separated components to a high degree of accuracy and reliability requires time-consuming, labor intensive methods. Even with the slow and laborious methods, detection results are also not always as good as would be desired. The present methods of detection for such separation processes are therefore costly in the sense of time, labor, and materials.
Additionally, although many of the detection processes currently utilized give fairly acceptable results, notwithstanding the above mentioned problems, most are only available for certain types of separation processes or certain types of mixtures or constituent components. Therefore, there is a real need in the art for a more universal detection system.
Another example of the need for an improved detection system is the requirement of some presently known detection processes to alter or otherwise destroy the samples of the mixture being separated to derive detection of the constituent components. It would be beneficial and desirable to have a detection method which would be nondestructive, in the sense that it would not permanently alter a mixture under analysis and allow recovery of the separated components.
It can therefore be seen that there is a real need in the art for an improved, more universal detection method for these types of chemical separation processes.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a means and method of detection in chemical separation procedures which solves or improves over the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is much faster and less labor intensive than present procedures.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is more efficient at least with regard to labor, materials, and time.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which provides better detection results while retaining the same sensitivity and reliability of separation of constituent components of a mixture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is nondestructive to the mixture being analyzed, and does not require any alteration or addition to the mixture being analyzed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which indirectly detects separated constituent components of the mixture and does not rely on detection of some specific property of the mixture being analyzed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is applicable to different chemical separation processes, can be used for a wide variety of mixtures to be analyzed, and is therefore more universal than most present detection systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is reliable, is sensitive, and provides improved levels of detectability.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.